


Я приготовлю тебе ужин

by Aarra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты владел сокровищем, не подозревая о его истинной ценности. А когда осознал его важность, оказалось, что сокровище вот-вот станет достоянием других. Успеешь ли ты вернуть того, кто стал для тебя важнее собственной жизни? И кто из вас сможет сказать ему «Я приготовлю тебе ужин» — ты или твой соперник?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: За канон приняты только первый сезон и произведения А.-К. Дойля.  
> Примечание 2: Названия журнала и духов вымышленные.  
> Примечание 3: Название композиции для библиотеки/поисковика выглядит так - Гайдн, соната (sonata in) F-dur Hob. XVI:23, исполняет Владимир Горовиц.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах строго запрещена.

Наличие разогретого ужина и относительный порядок в квартире свидетельствовали о том, что Шерлок Холмс собирается втянуть Джона Ватсона в очередную безумную авантюру. В принципе, Джону нравились их приключения, но в ближайшие два дня они были очень некстати — доктор Ватсон подписал с медицинским журналом договор на статью, за которую должны были заплатить весьма неплохую для скудного Джонового бюджета сумму.  
А поскольку ничем серьёзным Шерлок не занимался и, следовательно, ничего интересного не предвиделось, Шерлок вполне мог обойтись и без помощника.  
— У меня работа, Шерлок.  
— Это быстро. Час-полтора — не больше.  
— Я же сказал, что занят.  
— От тебя не потребуется ничего особенного. Всего лишь стоять, молчать и улыбаться. Иначе говоря то, чем ты обычно и занимаешься.  
— Ну спасибо. Ты, как всегда, любезен.  
Взгляд Шерлока стал неуверенным:  
— Я сказал что-то обидное? Извини.  
— Извиняться имеет смысл, только если чувствуешь вину. А ты... Ладно, проехали. Что я должен сделать?  
— Так ты согласен? — уточнил Шерлок.  
— Я даю тебе два часа, а ты после два дня мне не мешаешь.  
— Согласен.  
— Что будем делать?  
— Ничего особенного. Всего лишь поговорим со свидетелями.  
— Когда ты успел найти свидетелей? — удивился Джон. — Ведь вора потому и прозвали Человеком-Невидимкой, что его никто никогда не видел, хотя он и совершил семь краж подряд в одном и том же здании.  
— Не совсем. Есть те, кто мог видеть. Окно их рабочего зала выходит как раз на три из семи обворованных квартир. Другое дело, что ни с полицией, ни с журналистами эти люди говорить не будут принципиально.  
— А я-то тебе зачем? Раскручивать свидетелей на разговор ты умеешь лучше.  
— Вот именно, что мне нужен разговор, — с досадой ответил Шерлок. — Но допросить предстоит проститутов из гей-борделя, работающих по вызову. А эти... специалисты обязательно будут флиртовать. Все шлюхи почему-то всегда уверены, что интерес к ним может быть продиктован только их прелестями. И перенаправить шлюшью мысль на что-то иное чрезвычайно трудно.  
Джон озадаченно нахмурился:  
— Не понимаю, что я должен делать.  
— Придти вместе со мной. Если «мальчики» будут думать, что ты мой бой-френд, им придётся отказаться от флирта.  
— Как-то это... А без меня там точно не обойтись?  
— Джон, не будь ханжой!  
— Это не ханжество. Просто я не люблю продажных отношений. И тех, кто в них вступает. Причём это относится к обеим сторонам.  
— Тебя никто не просит об отношениях! Просто постоишь рядом — и всё!  
Джон вздохнул. Шерлок всё равно не отстанет.  
— Хорошо, пойдём.  
— И постарайся не демонстрировать там своего отношения к сфере сексуальных услуг.  
— Хорошо. В конце концов, кто знает, какие причины толкнули юношей на такое занятие. Судьба иногда бывает очень жестока.  
Выслушивать философские рассуждения Шерлоку было неинтересно, он фыркнул и ушёл в гостиную, где занялся просмотром сервера Скотлад-Ярда.  
.............  
.............  
Джон чувствовал себя гадливо и неуверенно — воображение рисовало полутёмный зал с красным стенами, похабные ужимки и вонь наркотических курений.  
В реальности же всё оказалось гораздо проще: все эротические изыски пребывали в виде соответствующих роликов на сайте фирмы, а клиент-залом заведения «Сказочный цветок на дом» был вполне респектабельный, абсолютно деловой офис дорогого цветочного магазина — две витрины с элегантными букетами, стол дежурного менеджера, кресла для посетителей, пачка каталогов с фотографиями.  
— У вас не больше часа, — предупредил Шерлока менеджер. — И если что, вы — инспекция из электрокомпании, проверяете безопасность проводки.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
...К удивлению и облегчению Джона, рабочий зал борделя был похож на самую обычную комнату отдыха при больнице: просторное помещение с креслами и кушетками, негромко работает телевизор, в углу — столик с чайником, разномастными чашками и коробкой с пакетиками заварки.  
Единственное отличие от больничной обстановки — гримёрные столики у стен и три больших вешалки-стойки с костюмами для ролевых игр.  
Сами «цветочки» — фотомодельно красивые парни всех рас в возрасте от восемнадцати до тридцати лет — одеты в простые скромные халаты, вполне похожие на те, которые выдают пациентам муниципальных клиник.  
Короче, ничего грязного или вульгарного, всё спокойно, просто и деловито.  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался Джон, улыбнулся «мальчикам». Шерлок едва заметно покривил губы — доброжелательность Джона ко всему окружающему иногда становилась утомительной.  
«До тех пор пока человек не совершил что-то плохое, он не заслуживает негативного отношения — кем бы этот человек ни был», — вспомнилось Шерлоку. Фраза наиглупейшая, но для Джона это не слова, а образ жизни.  
О том, что может сделать Джон, когда убедится, что некий человек — плохой, Шерлок предпочитал без крайней необходимости не вспоминать.  
— Немного внимания, джентльмены, — сказал Шерлок. — Кто из вас видел окна дома напротив?  
«Цветочки» мазнули по Шерлоку равнодушными взглядами и вернулись к созерцанию телешоу.  
Шерлок нахмурился — он не привык к невниманию. Его ненавидели, вожделели, выгоняли, умоляли, даже пытались убить, но никогда не игнорировали.  
— Двадцать фунтов за информацию каждому, кто действительно сможет её сообщить.  
«Мальчики» продолжали внимать шоумену — сумма стандартных чаевых не стоила того, чтобы ради неё прерывать отдых.  
Один из «цветочков» встал, но не ради беседы с Шерлоком, парню просто захотелось выпить чашку чая.  
— Извините, — подошёл к нему Джон, — моему другу действительно очень важна эта информация. Понимаете, в здании напротив совершено несколько краж, и...  
— Ваш друг ведь не бобби?  
— Нет, совсем нет. У нас просто есть определённый интерес в том, чтобы вора как можно скорее поймали. Не то, чтобы кража касалась нас непосредственно, но...  
— Он, — кивнул юноша на Шерлока, — действительно ваш друг?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Но не любовник, — уверенно сказал юноша. — Его эта сторона жизни вообще мало интересует.  
— Нет, мы вместе.  
— Бросьте, сэр. В чём-чём, а в интиме я понимаю. Ведь это моя работа. Хотите чаю?  
— Да, спасибо, вы очень любезны.  
Юноша посмотрел на визитёра испытующе. Но тот не врал, не ехидничал — наоборот, искренне благодарил за то, что всерьёз считал любезностью.  
И это было приятно, ведь если ты работаешь в сфере секс-услуг, благодарность в твоей жизни становится явлением крайне редким.  
— Здесь ещё пончики есть, — сказал парень. — Хотите?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— А бутерброд с сыром?  
— Это было бы отлично, — улыбнулся визитёр.  
«Странный типус, — подумал юноша. — Но улыбка у него приятная».  
— Не знаю, смогу ли вам помочь, сэр. Мы не очень-то часто смотрим в окно.  
— Но вдруг всё же что-то вспомните?  
— М-м... Я подумаю, сэр.  
— Спасибо. Извините, а как мне вас называть?  
— В смысле?  
— Говорить своё настоящее имя вы вряд ли захотите, а обращаться к собеседнику безлично не очень-то вежливо.  
— Клиенты обычно сами дают нам имена. Если хотят.  
— Но ведь я гость, а не клиент.  
Юноша растерялся. К такому он не привык.  
— Если не возражаете, сэр, то называйте меня Брайн.  
— Очень приятно, Брайн, — снова улыбнулся визитёр. И не врал: он действительно считал знакомство приятным. — Меня зовут Джон.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Быть может не надо так официально? Ведь это просто разговор.  
— Как захочешь, Джон, — машинально выдал привычную фразу Брайн.  
«Очень странный типус. Но улыбка у него... Даже не знаю как сказать».  
От этой улыбки становилось теплее. А инстинкт подсказывал, что Джон не из тех, кто любит причинять боль, и поэтому с ним можно немного расслабиться.  
— Какое время тебя интересует, Джон? Когда обокрали твоих друзей?  
Джон достал блокнот, открыл нужную страницу.  
— Вы говорите о Человеке-Невидимке? — подошёл к ним другой юноша.  
— Алекс, — хмуро глянул на него Брайн, — твоё любопытство утомляет.  
— Но иногда оно бывает полезным. Что украли у ваших друзей, сэр? Это было что-то большое или то, что можно унести в кармане?  
— Джон. Меня зовут Джон. А это список украденного в тех квартирах, которые видны из вашего окна.  
— Ничего себе! Да чтобы так обнести квартиру, нужен грузовик.  
— В этом-то и загадка — грузовика рядом с домом не было.  
Алекс с интересом посмотрел на визитёра. Это оказался необыкновенно приятный человек — спокойный, уютный, по-настоящему приветливый, а самое главное — без душевных червоточин, которые чувствовались в каждом из клиентов и заставляли всегда быть настороже: нередко внешне интеллигентный тихоня оказывался извращенцем, после которого всё тело болело не менее двух дней.  
Джон провёл кончиком языка по губе — ни малейшего кокетства, просто неосознанный жест размышления или принятия решения, но Алексу перехватило дыхание. Эротизма в их жизни было сверх всякой меры, а вот чувственность встречалась крайне редко.  
«Он, наверное, офигительно хорошо целуется», — ошалело подумал Алекс.  
И конечно же Рэй, этот тупой похотливый козёл, мигом учуял ауру настоящей чувственности.  
— Разрешите взглянуть, сэр? — кивнул он на список. Блокнот взял, поглаживающе прикоснувшись к пальцам Джона.  
Брайн и Алекс, не сговариваясь, оттеснили Рэя в сторону.  
— Отстань, ты всё равно ничего не видел, потому что надрался за клиентские деньги и дрых как бревно.  
Манёвр не укрылся от Питера и Майкла, которые подошли посмотреть, из-за чего вдруг началась борьба.  
Рэй выругался сквозь зубы — проныра Майкл стоял вплотную к Джону. Ещё немного, и поганец запустит руку ему в штаны.  
— Я не клиент, парни, — сказал Джон. — Ни в коем случае не клиент.  
— А разве кто-то говорил об оплате? — мурлыкнул Питер.  
— Не в этом дело. Мужчины — не моя область. Извините.  
— Всё нормально, — проговорил незаметно подошедший Кейл, — но если вдруг захотите попробовать, то по средам и пятницам у меня выходной.  
Он выхватил у Рэя блокнот, вложил в него стикер с номером телефона и отдал Джону.  
Тот смутился так очаровательно, что у Рэя началось шевеление под халатом. Пришлось отступить в сторону, чтобы не спугнуть объект вожделения.  
— Так, парни, — в голосе Джона появилась твёрдость и властность, — я польщён, что вам понравился, но давайте всё же поговорим о краже.  
«Мальчики» посмотрели на него с удивлением: к любителям покомандовать им не привыкать, но у Джона нет и тени желания подавить или унизить — только организующее, конструктивное начало, которое даёт ощущение надёжности и безопасности.  
— Джон, — подошёл Рэй, — не обращайте внимания на озабоченных идиотов. Давайте присядем и поговорим о том, что вам интересно.  
Он взял Джона под руку, повёл к креслу. На ходу ловко и достоверно запнулся о ковёр — Джон поддержал, и по телу Рэя разлилась горячая сладкая волна: руки Джона оказались сильными и одновременно невероятно чуткими, бережными. Такого Рэй, при всём своём богатом опыте, ещё не видел. «Он, наверное, охренительно классный любовник — нежный, ласковый и страстный».  
Паскуднее всего, что и остальные парни сделали тот же вывод — чтобы отогнать их Джона, нужна была крикетная бита.  
.............  
.............  
Неправильность происходящего Шерлок понял не сразу — настолько невероятной она была. Сначала порадовался, что Джону всё же удалось разговорить капризные «цветочки», но вскоре стало очевидно, что те не о деле думают, а совершенно бесстыдным образом пытаются закадрить Джона.  
Нет, ничего откровенного они себе не позволяли, держались вполне культурно и тактично, но ухаживали за Джоном с настырностью одержимых — улыбались, заглядывали в глаза, старались ненароком прикоснуться. А Шерлок сидел в углу, никому не нужный и не интересный. Даже если он и пытался с кем-то заговорить, от него отмахивались или игнорировали.  
Всё внимание «цветочков» целиком и полностью принадлежало Джону. Причём «цветочки» делали всё для того, чтобы и Джон не мог уделить внимание никому, кроме них. Шерлок был попросту забыт.  
«Чего они в нём нашли?» — не понимал Шерлок. Джон очень удобный напарник, с этим не поспоришь, но вот привлекательности у него нет никакой. Вполне заурядная человеческая особь, каких миллион.  
— Мистер Холмс, можно автограф? — подошла охранница, высокая пышногрудая блондинка с зелёными глазами, протянула газету с фотографией и ручку. Шерлок небрежно и изящно расписался.  
Девица разулыбалась. Шерлок спросил:  
— Вы что-то знаете о кражах в доме напротив?  
Улыбка девицы погасла. Она отошла в сторону, села в кресло рядом с одним из «цветочков», загорелым синеглазым брюнетом спортивного телосложения, который, в отличие от своих коллег, не пытался приставать к Джону.  
— Пополнила коллекцию, Лола? — спросил «цветочек».  
— Да. Это уже сто восемнадцатый автограф.  
— Если хочешь заполучить настоящую жемчужину для своей коллекции, возьми автограф у Джона Ватсона.  
— Томми, ты спятил. Зачем мне его автограф?  
— Это только благодаря ему Шерлок Холмс становится знаменитостью. Ватсон — талантливый писатель, имя которого будет жить столетиями.  
— Серьёзно? — не поверила Лола.  
— Возьми у менеджера «Стрэнд» и почитай. Он пишет не только о детективных приключениях, но и начал очень интересный исторический роман.  
— Если Ватсон и правда такой интересный, то почему ты до сих пор его не соблазнил?  
— Жду, когда он устанет от этих пустышек. Тогда моя полезность будет заметнее и ценнее.  
— А ты что-то знаешь о кражах?  
— Да. Но скажу об этом только Джону Ватсону.  
— И ты туда же. Шерлок гораздо привлекательнее и интереснее.  
Томми презрительно фыркнул.  
— Ровным счётом ничего интересного, и тем более привлекательного. Балованный сынок богатых аристократов, тщеславный эгоцентрик с отсутствием навыков полноценного общения, зато целым вагоном самомнения, а заодно и комплексов. Внешность тоже так себе — всё складывается главным образом из одежды и умения подать себя в выгодном свете. Ориентация — бисексуал, с преобладанием асексуальности. У нас таких каждый третий клиент.  
Лола надула губы.  
— Вечно ты всё обломаешь. А что такого расхорошего в докторе Джоне Ватсоне?  
— Это сложно объяснить словами. Представь, что ты поздним, очень холодным дождливым вечером долго шла по тёмной, опасной улице. И вдруг оказалась в тёплой светлой комнате с крепкими стенами, где горит камин, на столе горячий ужин, а плеер играет что-то тихое и приятное.  
Лола недоверчиво глянула на Джона.  
— Томми, ты надеешься, что он заберёт тебя отсюда?  
— Я не раб и в любую минуту могу уйти сам. Но беда в том, что мне некуда идти. И не к кому. Да и не за чем. Как и всем нам. Но если бы меня позвал Джон... Ты хороший человек, Лола, но ты слишком мало видела, и просто не в силах понять, насколько полной, настоящей и чистой может быть жизнь рядом с Джоном. Я сделал бы для него всё, что угодно.  
— Вряд ли ему это понадобится, Том, — с сочувствием сказала Лола. — Он парнями не интересуется.  
— А вдруг захочет попробовать?  
— Если вы захотите попробовать секс с мужчиной, Джон, — словно в ответ на мысли Тома проговорил Майкл, — то я обязательно вам помогу. Первый опыт — это очень важно. А я умею всё, могу быть и сверху и снизу, как пожелаете.  
— Только не воображай себя супер-секси, — рыкнул Питер. — Джон без труда найдёт кого-нибудь поинтереснее.  
— И это будешь не ты, — ответил сидевший у ног Джона Брайн, погладил ему колено.  
Джон убрал его руку.  
— Если мне когда-нибудь захочется, то непременно приду сюда. Но сейчас предпочитаю поговорить о краже.  
«Мальчики» погрустнели — сказать им было нечего.  
К Джону подошёл Том.  
— Мне кажется, я могу сообщить кое-что интересное, сэр. Но сначала должен уточнить некоторые детали. Не возражаете, если мы встретимся в каком-нибудь кафе сегодня вечером? Вот моя визитка.  
— Это будет отлично, — вмешался Шерлок и выхватил визитку. — Я позвоню.  
Том скользнул по нему холодно-презрительным взглядом.  
— Без Джона Ватсона я разговаривать не буду. Поэтому постарайтесь, чтобы он захотел позвонить.  
Том вернулся в своё кресло. «Цветочки» проводили его ненавидящими взглядами.  
Лола глянула на них, на Джона и сказала очень тихо, но Шерлок всё равно услышал:  
— Если ты, Томми, хочешь уберечь свою смазливую рожицу от синяков, то на встречу с Джоном мы идём вместе. А дальше каждый сам за себя.  
— Только не надейся, что твои сиськи перевесят моё обаяние.  
— Увидим, — ответила Лола и гордо выпятила сокровища четвёртого номера.  
Выглядели они весьма аппетитно.  
Этого Шерлок вытерпеть уже не мог. Вся эта шваль почему-то считала себя вправе претендовать на Джона. На его Джона!  
— Пойдём отсюда, — потянул Шерлок Джона прочь из комнаты. Джон вырвал руку.  
— Да что с тобой, Шерлок?  
— Ты что-то говорил о срочной работе.  
— Да, действительно. — Он повернулся к «цветочкам» и Лоле. — Леди, джентльмены, извините, мы должны вас покинуть. Очень приятно было поболтать. Возможно, ещё увидимся.  
— Непременно, — ответил Том.  
— До скорого, — разулыбалась Лола.  
— Идём, — Шерлок подхватил Джона под руку и повлёк к двери.


	2. Глава 2

Том тщательно выбрал одежду. Она должна быть предельно простой, безо всякого намёка на эротизм, который после борделя вызовет у Джона лишь отвращение. Здесь нужна ровно та доля телесной привлекательности, которая видна сама по себе, без акцентирования.  
Теперь надо определиться с мерой элегантности — Том должен выглядеть серьёзно, но не настолько, чтобы встреча превратилась в сугубо деловой разговор.  
Внешняя подготовка завершена.  
А вот с внутренней сложнее. Том должен показать, что отличается от тупых похотливых пустышек, которые липли к Джону в борделе. У Джона должен быть более весомый интерес встретиться с Томом, нежели секс.  
«Тем более что Джон пока вообще не хочет секса с мужчиной. Поэтому он должен хотеть от меня другой полезности. Вопрос — какой? Мне нужно время, чтобы понять, что понравится Джону. И показать, что я делаю это лучше других. А потому Джона необходимо вынудить встретиться со мной ещё раза два или три. И если я всё сделаю правильно, четвёртую встречу он назначит мне сам».  
Теперь надо выбрать кафе — не слишком шумное, чтобы ничего не мешало разговору, но и без намёков на интимное уединение, это спугнуло бы Джона.  
Зазвонил телефон. Лола Бэнкс, чёрт бы её побрал.  
— Не вздумай меня обмануть, — сказала охранница. — Иначе я сдам боссу всё твои левые выезды за счёт фирмы.  
— Не волнуйся. Ты идёшь со мной. Но только один раз. И плевать на босса.  
— Договорились, — ответила Лола и бросила трубку.  
.............  
.............  
— Звони Томасу Эплтону, — сказал Шерлок.  
Джон глянул на него поверх экрана ноутбука.  
— Мы договорились. Я помогаю тебе в борделе, ты не мешаешь мне писать статью.  
— Джон, он не будет говорить без тебя.  
— Со мной он тем более говорить не будет. Если бы утром ты не прятался по углам, то заметил бы, что эти «цветочки» настроены были отнюдь не на беседу!  
— Я не прятался! — возмутился Шерлок. — Меня игнорировали!  
— А чего ты ждал, сидя в углу? Стать «звездой программы»?  
— Джон, шлюхи капризны и то, что тебе удалось добиться их внимания, не означает...  
— В первую очередь это не означает, что я вновь должен терпеть их домогательства!  
— Не переоценивай себя. Единичный случайный каприз ничего не значит.  
Джон, к удивлению Шерлока, не обиделся.  
Наклонил голову на бок, посмотрел серьёзно и требовательно:  
— Ты уверен?  
— Вне всяких сомнений. Звони.  
— До сих пор ты не ошибался.  
Джон набрал номер, стал договариваться о встрече.  
Шерлок довольно усмехнулся — Джоном так легко управлять.  
.............  
.............  
Лола оказалось более серьёзной соперницей, чем думал Том. Достаточно сказать, что ей хватило ума надеть не мини, а длинную юбку с разрезом и прикрыть щедрое декольте топика шифоновым шарфиком — полуприкрытые прелести вызывают гораздо больше интереса, чем откровенная нагота. Грамотным был и выбор духов — мягкий спокойный аромат с лёгкой, едва заметной ноткой чувственности.  
Джон с таким интересом смотрел на шарфик и разрез, точнее, на то, что за ними скрывалось, что Том мысленно засчитал Лоле три выигрышных очка.  
— Я присматриваю за Томом, — объяснила она своё присутствие Шерлоку. — Чтобы вы его не обидели и не обманули.  
Судя по одобрительному, понимающему кивку Джона, Лола заработала себе ещё одно очко.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо мотнул головой.  
— Что вы оба можете сказать полезного?  
— Моя информация важна, — сказал Том. — А потому дорого стоит. Но интересуют меня не деньги.  
— И что тебе надо?  
— Первое — работу, о которой не стыдно сказать в приличном обществе. Второе — гарантия, что полиция без волокиты примет у меня заявления о сексуальном домогательстве, если возникнет такая необходимость.  
— Что? — не понял не ожидавший такого поворота Шерлок.  
— Если обстоятельства вынудили меня заняться проституцией, это не означает, что я доволен таким образом жизни.  
Удивлённый и одобрительный взгляд Джона Том засчитал как очко в свою пользу.  
— Какая работа тебе нужна? — ядовито поинтересовался Шерлок. — Надеюсь, на пост лорд-мэра ты не претендуешь?  
— Я знаю бухгалтерию и делопроизводство, грамотно пишу. У меня три курса университета, изучал международную экономику, специализировался по странам Юго-Восточной Азии. Исходя из всего этого, мне нужна постоянная работа. В смысле, чтобы взяли без рекомендаций и не задавали вопросов о прошлом. А ещё — защита на тот случай, если найдёт кто-то из клиентов и потребует... ну так скажем, возобновления прежних отношений.  
Джон кивнул — такие планы ему нравились. Том засчитал себе ещё одно очко.  
Шерлок смотрел скептично:  
— И насколько ценна твоя информация?  
— Достаточно, чтобы посадить вора. Но сначала ты должен дать мне слово, что поможешь с работой. А Джон будет гарантом твоего слова, потому что без гарантий тебе поверит только идиот.  
— Шерлок, — глянул на напарника Джон, — мы ведь сможем помочь Тому? У тебя столько самых разных знакомых.  
— Только если его информация действительно чего-нибудь стоит.  
— Стоит, — кивнул Том. — Я жду вашего слова.  
Шерлок немного подумал.  
— Хорошо. Работа будет, защита полиции тоже. Но в пределах разумного.  
— Джон? — вопросительно глянул Том.  
— Шерлок всегда выполняет обещания. А единственная гарантия, которую я могу дать, это место менеджера в муниципальной больнице. Разбираться со страховками пациентов, с пособиями, с отчётами врачей по расходу медикаментов. Скучно, канительно, груды бумаг и маленькая зарплата.  
Том почувствовал себя так, будто выиграл джек-пот в лотерею. Но внешне ликования никак не показал.  
— Меня устраивает эта должность. Когда я могу приступить к работе?  
— Послезавтра утром приходите в больницу, я представлю вас завотделением, и она оформит назначение в течение часа. Но вы уверены, что вам действительно подойдёт такая работа?  
— Уверен. Это именно то, с чего и надо начинать новую жизнь.  
— А служба безопасности у вас в больнице есть? — тут же встряла Лола. Пришлось добавить ей ещё одно очко за сообразительность. «Два против четырёх, — отметил Том. — Я отнюдь не в выигрыше».  
— Служба охраны есть, — ответил Лоле Джон, — но у неё всё та же проблема: низкая зарплата.  
— Иначе говоря, вакансия имеется. Когда, куда и во сколько нужно придти на собеседование?  
Джон вытянул губы трубочкой — похоже, это его обычный жест размышления. Выглядел он при этом так забавно и мило, сразу же захотелось взъерошить волосы и поцеловать глубоко, сладко, до головокружения.  
Джон кивком подвёл итог размышлениям и сказал:  
— Приходите оба послезавтра к десяти в двести двадцать восьмой кабинет. Это на втором этаже, левое крыло.  
Шерлок глянул на Тома и Лолу, нахмурился.  
«Дошло-таки, — с насмешкой подумал Том. — В сыске он, может быть, и гений, а в житейском плане любой парень из "Цветка" даст ему десять очков форы».  
— Так что вы хотели рассказать? — спросил Джон.  
— В здании, где были совершены кражи, есть служебные комнаты. Обычно они не используются, но несколько дней назад, примерно в то же время, когда была совершена последняя кража, я видел в одной из служебных комнат характерную активность — как будто кто-то только что вселился и разбирает вещи. Я ещё удивился, потому что менеджеры предпочитают доплачивать и снимать нормальную квартиру вместо служебной конуры.  
Шерлок довольно усмехнулся — дело раскрыто.  
— Джон, пойдём! — вскочил он из-за стола.  
— Подождите, — сказал Том. — Джон, я хочу извиниться за парней из «Цветка». Они были излишне навязчивы, но их можно понять — крайне редко встречаются те, кто обращаются с ними как с людьми. Обычно их воспринимают как вещь и используют как вещь. Но ведь они не вещи, а живые люди! Пусть изломанные, искалеченные необратимо, но люди. Простой человеческий разговор стал для них подарком, очень редким и очень дорогим. А единственная доступная их пониманию форма благодарности — это бесплатно предложить своё тело. Работа в таких заведениях быстро разрушает личность. Вернуться к нормальной жизни проституткам, что парням, что девушкам, не легче, чем наркоманам с многолетним стажем. Но это не значит, что парни из «Цветка» хотели вас как-то оскорбить или чего-то потребовать. Они всего лишь говорили «спасибо» так, как умеют. Я прошу, не сердитесь на них.  
Джон выглядел растерянным и смущённым.  
— Я и не сердился, — проговорил он.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Том.  
За взгляд, которым смотрел на него Джон, Том прибавил себе пятнадцать очков. «Я по-настоящему заинтересовал его. И Джон теперь воспринимает меня как равного».  
Шерлок рассержено сверкнул глазами и потянул Джона к выходу.  
— Зря пыжится, — сказала Лола. — Он, конечно, секси, но секс ещё не всё.  
— Это точно, — поддержал Том.  
.............  
.............  
Лестрейд уехал арестовывать вора, в сводке новых происшествий не было ничего интересного.  
Шерлок вернулся домой. Джон корпел над статьёй, периодически сверяясь с армейскими дневниками, в которых подробно описывал каждую хоть сколько-нибудь интересную операцию. Смотреть, как он неуклюже тыкает двумя пальцами в клавиатуру, было удручающе неинтересно.  
Слишком обыкновенный, слишком привычный, слишком удобный Джон. Скучный Джон.  
«И чего они все в нём находят? Сначала Сара, теперь охранница и даже проституты, которые в принципе не способны чувствовать влечение. Но они искренне хотели Джона, в этом нет никаких сомнений. А Том Эплтон и Лола Дженкинс надеются получить гораздо больше простого перепихона. Так что же они все в нём нашли?»  
Шерлок рассматривал Джона так, словно он был объектом расследования.  
«Волосы светлые, с проседью — пережил ряд тяжёлых, крайне напряжённых ситуаций. Нет, не то. Волосы очень мягкие и пушистые, если бы Джон не пользовался гелем, то был бы похож на одуванчик. Многие находят это умилительным, а ещё им нравиться ерошить такие волосы пальцами, их мягкость и нежность создают очень приятные ощущения».  
Джон задумчиво смотрел в экран, вытянул губы трубочкой — что-то ему в своей писанине не нравилось.  
Он взял толстый блокнот, перелистнул несколько страниц и погрузился в чтение.  
«У него крепкая, кряжистая фигура. Такие люди должны быть тяжеловесны, но Джон двигается легко и быстро. Многих это возбуждает. Улыбка. У Джона необыкновенная улыбка, я не видел, чтобы кто-то ещё мог улыбаться так светло».  
Джон встал из-за стола, ушёл в кухню. Налил в чайник воды, поставил на огонь. Намазал маслом и джемом ломтик хлеба.  
Вроде бы ничего особенного, но Шерлока заворожили движения рук Джона — чёткие, точные и как-то по-особому выразительные.  
Джон вернулся в гостиную, включил телевизор, выбрал какую-то передачу. Судя по тому, как Джон наклонил голову на бок, передавали что-то очень для него важное, требующее внимания.  
Шерлоку стало обидно, что Джон слушает кого-то другого.  
«Мне приятно, как он на меня смотрит. Его взгляд совсем не такой, как у других — в нём никогда нет лжи. И Джону нравится моя работа. Он единственный, кому она нравится так же, как и мне».  
Джон дослушал сообщение, выключил телевизор и вернулся на кухню, заварил чай.  
«Мне нравятся его прикосновения, — продолжал размышлять Шерлок. — Они успокаивают, снимают напряжение. Но Джон не хочет ко мне прикасаться. Он совсем меня не хочет!»  
Осознание этого факта причинило боль. Шерлока вожделели если и не все, то большинство. А Джон замечал только его дедуктивные способности. Это, конечно, приятно — как бы Шерлок ни старался прикинуться равнодушным даже перед самим собой, но слышать в ответ на демонстрацию по-настоящему блестящего интеллекта «Псих!», «Да ты жулик!» и «Отвали!» было обидно. Восхищение Джона было бальзамом для самолюбия, однако одних только восторгов давно стало мало. Хотелось чего-то большего. Не привыкший уделять внимания собственным эмоциональным состояниям Шерлок не удосужился вовремя разобраться, чего же именно ему от Джона хочется, не выкинул неуместные чувства и влечения, когда они были ещё малы и незначительны. А теперь поздно — Джон стал не только психологической, но и физической необходимостью. Как ни досадно это признавать, а придётся: Шерлок хочет постоянных и регулярных сексуальных отношений с Джоном. И избавиться от такого желания не в силах.  
А Джон хочет сиськастую блондинку.  
«Но если бы всё действительно было так безнадёжно, Том Эплтон не стал бы добиваться внимания Джона. Этот шлюшонок отнюдь не дурак. И если он надеется на успех, я тем более смогу заполучить Джона».  
.............  
.............  
— Взгляни, Лола, — Том протянул девушке коробочку из-под флакона духов. — Это настоящий парфюм с феромонами. Очень дорогая игрушка. На твою зарплату такую не купить.  
— На твою тоже. Хоть ты и суперзвезда в «Цветке», процент с твоего двойного тарифа не настолько велик, чтобы покупать такие духи.  
— Я и не покупал. Попросил в подарок у клиентки.  
— В каком смысле «у клиентки»? Ты что, и женщин обслуживаешь?  
— Обслуживал. В прошлом. Я увольняюсь из «Цветка» — ты не забыла? И чтобы расставить все точки над i: мне одинаково интересны оба пола, просто с мужчинами спокойнее, поэтому я предпочитаю заводить хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзные отношения с ними.  
Лора скептично хмыкнула:  
— На счёт твоих сексуальных возможностей верю, но чтобы клиентка подарила тебе духи — враньё. Я знаю, сколько они стоят. У меня месячная квартплата меньше, чем их цена.  
— А клиентка их не покупала. Она работает в фирме, которая производит парфюм этой линии, и натаскала домой столько самых разных флаконов, что могла бы открыть магазин. Может, клептоманка, может, использовала парфюм для взяток — она обмолвилась, что ей случалось подкупать должностных лиц таким образом. Но речь не о ней. Ты хочешь, чтобы я отдал тебе эти духи?  
Лола внимательно осмотрела упаковку. Предназначались духи для привлечения женщинами мужчин. Странно, что Том выпросил в подарок именно такой вариант, когда у этой фирмы имеется парфюм для привлечения геем гея.  
— Зачем тебе нужны были женские духи? — недоверчиво спросила Лола.  
— Для обмена. На тот случай, если мне понадобится от женщины достаточно важная услуга.  
— И что я должна сделать?  
— Подстраховать меня при увольнении. Ты достаточно сообразительна, чтобы, устраиваясь на работу в столь сомнительное заведение, подготовить себе безопасный путь отхода.  
Лола посмотрела на коробочку.  
— Ладно, чёрт с тобой, подстрахую. Но если духи окажутся фальшивкой... Тебе лучше со мной не шутить!  
— Духи самые настоящие, можешь отдать на экспертизу.  
— Том, — показала ему коробочку Лола, — ты ведь сам даёшь мне оружие.  
— Я его не боюсь. У меня есть другие, не менее действенные средства обольщения. Мы по-прежнему на равных, Лола.  
— Джон — не гей.  
— Всё верно, он не гей. Он би, как и большинство людей.  
— Только не очень-то Джон стремится признать свою бисексуальность.  
— Признает, — уверенно ответил Том. — Это всего лишь вопрос времени.  
.............  
.............  
«Джон — не моя собственность, — думал Шерлок, глядя в окно. — Джон может уйти. И с лёгкостью найдёт множество интересных вещей, которые заменят расследования, и ещё легче найдёт интересных людей, которые заменят меня».  
За то время, пока Джон спускался по лестнице и выходил на улицу, Шерлок успел обругать себя всеми грязными словами, какие только знал. Но пытаться исправить что-либо было уже поздно. Шерлок сказал то, что сказал, и вернуть сказанное теперь не в силах никто.  
Ссора была глупой, беспричинной, пустой. И этим вдвойне обидной для Джона.  
Виноват был Шерлок, который слишком настойчиво требовал внимания к себе, пренебрёг важностью дела, которым был занят Джон. Шерлок назвал статью «никчёмным пустословьем, годным только для дилетантов». Джон ничего не ответил, просто забрал ноутбук, один из армейских дневников и ушёл дописывать статью в библиотеку — Шерлок видел, как Джон сунул в карман библиотечную карточку. А поскольку сегодня у Джона ночное дежурство, домой он придёт только завтра утром. Если вообще придёт, потому что в больнице немало хорошеньких медсестричек, которые не только охотно пустят доктора Ватсона в свою постель, но и сумеют оценить полезность статьи, которую очень хороший врач написал на основе опыта работы не абы где, а в военно-полевом госпитале.  
Шерлок отошёл от окна, лёг на диван. Спустя два часа напряжённых размышлений он нашёл решение возникшей проблемы, не забыв при этом отметить, что любой другой человек — и отнюдь не гениальный, додумался бы до него за две секунды.  
«Я должен научиться строить взаимоотношения, — приказал себе Шерлок. — И быстро».  
Он отправил Джону СМС, в котором было всего одно слово. Но это слово Шерлок не говорил ещё никому и никогда.  
«Прости».  
Теперь оставалось только ждать.


	3. Глава 3

Томас Эплтон получил работу в больнице. Лола Бэнкс, к его огромному сожалению, тоже. И ей чрезвычайно идёт форма больничной охраны — все прелести обрисованы очень явственно, но без вульгарности или навязчивости.  
Лёгкий умелый макияж, умеренный аромат духов — Лола по-прежнему оставалась сильным соперником.  
«Но у меня есть туз в рукаве, — подумал Том. — Больничная документация, которая даёт повод чаще встречаться с Джоном. А у охраны причин побеседовать с врачом нет, разве что заболевание симулировать. К тому же эта дурёха наслушалась рекламы и думает, будто духи с феромонами на самом деле могут ей помочь, и поэтому не будет искать дополнительных средств воздействия. Но я-то знаю, что феромонные духи — не более чем способ выудить побольше денег из закомплексованных недоумков обоего пола. А вот интонация и прикосновения, если умело ими пользоваться, действительно эффективны».  
.............  
.............  
Джон пришёл с работы на два часа позже, чем должен был.  
— Посидел в пабе с коллегами, — пояснил он весело. — Хотя ты и так это знаешь.  
Шерлок метнул на него мрачный взгляд поверх журнала «Вестник криминалистики».  
— Ты выпил, — сказал он осуждающе.  
— Шерлок, люди для того и ходят в паб, чтобы немного выпить и расслабиться.  
— От тебя смердит женскими духами.  
— Почему смердит? — возмутился Джон. — Очень приятный запах.  
— Сколько она на себя вылила этих духов, если даже ты пропитался их вонью? Ведро?  
— Девушка показывала, какие духи купила. И в шутку намазала ими всех нас.  
— Дороговатая шутка для сотрудницы вспомогательного персонала муниципальной больницы. Это парфюм «Шёлковые грёзы», по пятьсот фунтов за флакон в двадцать миллилитров. А ты в месяц получаешь шесть тысяч. У девицы зарплата должна быть вполовину меньше.  
Джон посмотрел недоверчиво. Шерлок раздражённо фыркнул.  
— Ну, — неуверенно проговорил Джон, — должно быть, ей подарили эти духи, а она не знает их истинной стоимости.  
— Если это так, то её бойфренду ты не конкурент.  
— Да я и не собирался... А впрочем... Груди у неё шикарные. И ножки вполне ничего, — мечтательно улыбнулся Джон и посмотрел на Шерлока: — В отношениях с девушками деньги играют ничтожно малую роль. Если хочешь соблазнить девушку, то правильные слова имеют гораздо большее значение, нежели дорогие подарки.  
Шерлок ответил мрачным взглядом и отвернулся. Джон сел рядом с ним на диван.  
— Хочешь, сходим в какой-нибудь ночной клуб и закадрим девчонок? Тебе полезно будет немного развлечься. Я научу тебя знакомиться с девушками. Вот увидишь, это совсем не сложно.  
— Девушки — не моя сфера отношений.  
— Никто и не говорит об отношениях. Просто познакомишься с девушкой, которая хочет приятно провести вечерок с симпатичным парнем. Тебя кто больше интересует — блондинка, брюнетка или рыженькая?  
— Меня не интересуют вообще все девушки!  
Джон смутился, но лишь на мгновение.  
— Принципы клубного знакомства не меняются, если ты вместо девушки кадришь парня. В ночной клуб люди для этого и приходят — найти себе партнёра на вечер. Никаких взаимных обязательств, но и не секс за деньги. Всё происходит на основе искренних влечения и симпатии, пусть и одноразовых.  
— Меня не интересуют клубы! — разозлился Шерлок.  
Взгляд Джона стал внимательным, серьёзным и... сочувственным.  
— У тебя какие-то сложности с сексом? — спросил он тоном врача, который собирается заверить пациента, что его болезнь излечима.  
— У меня всё в порядке с сексом! — вскочил с дивана Шерлок. — Но это не значит, что я буду подбирать озабоченных придурков по клубам!  
Шерлок ушёл в свою комнату. Джон пожал плечами.  
— Никогда его не пойму.  
.............  
.............  
На следующий день Джон пришёл с работы вовремя, однако от него снова пахло теми же духами — на этот раз едва уловимо, но тем хуже: значит, шутки кончились, и девица его обнимала по-настоящему.  
— Раньше ты уделял внимание только врачам, иногда медсёстрам, но никогда не путался с больничной обслугой, — ядовито сказал Шерлок.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Ты пришёл с работы вовремя, но не разогрел ужин. Зайти в ресторан ты бы не успел, следовательно, поел в больничной столовой. От тебя пахнет женскими духами. Но медперсонал не пользуется парфюмом на работе — это может спровоцировать приступ аллергии у пациентов. Значит, ты обнимался с уборщицей или официанткой.  
— Ни с кем я не обнимался! Просто поужинал с Томом и Лолой. Мы с тобой познакомились с ними во время дела о воре-невидимке. А теперь они работают у нас в больнице.  
— Я знаю!  
Джон смотрел на Шерлока с недоумением, не понимая, что его так разозлило.  
«Хотя о чём это я? — подумал Джон. — Понять Шерлока невозможно, он слишком сильно отличается от обычных людей. Впрочем... Физиологию никто не отменял даже в его случае, и невротизация из-за недотраха явно имеет место быть».  
— Всё, Шерлок, — твёрдо сказал Джон. — Мы сейчас же идём в клуб и ищем тебе хороший секс.  
— Зачем это ещё? — Шерлок поморщился так, словно ему сунули под нос какую-то зловонную гадость.  
— Затем, что молодому здоровому мужику это необходимо. И ещё затем, что чем анализировать чужую личную жизнь, разумнее заняться собственной.  
— У меня нет времени на всякую глупость!  
— И чем же это ты занят? — насмешливо поинтересовался Джон. — Продавливанием дивана или стрельбой по стенам? У тебя ведь нет никаких дел.  
— У меня важный эксперимент, — ответил Шерлок и прошёл в кухню, к той стороне стола, которая уставлена лабораторной посудой и оборудованием.  
— Тогда не буду тебе мешать, — сказал Джон.  
— Ты куда? — возмутился Шерлок.  
— В клуб. Мне надо развеяться.  
Шерлок дёрнулся было за ним, но остановился.  
«Нет. Не сейчас. Джон всерьёз разозлиться, если я помешаю его развлечениям. Но я не могу смириться с тем, что он будет целовать кого-то другого! Даже если это одноразовая девка из клуба. Мне надо не допустить возможности таких встреч в будущем. Предложить ему что-то взамен. Нечто такое, что заставит забыть о клубных девицах».  
Наиболее логичным было бы заменить девицу собой. Но Джон не готов к таким отношениям. И вряд ли вообще когда-либо ими заинтересуется.  
«Томас Эплтон, — напомнил себе Шерлок. — Он не зря стремится к обществу Джона. Шлюшонок видит способ его соблазнить. А значит это тем более под силу человеку, который гораздо лучше развит в интеллектуальном отношении, иначе говоря, мне».  
Мысль о том, что бывший «цветочек» точно так же превосходит Шерлока в искусстве соблазнения и ублажения, как сам Шерлок превосходит основную массу человечества в искусстве дедукции, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив поспешно отогнал.  
«Интересно, согласится ли Джон побыть снизу? Не сразу, конечно, а когда-нибудь потом... Я бы сделал всё, чтобы его не разочаровать!»  
Несколько мгновений Шерлок позволил себе помечтать о тех замечательных штуках, которые мог бы проделать с Джоном. Затем — о не менее замечательных штуках, которые Джон мог бы проделать с ним.  
Опыт Шерлока в сексуальной сфере был невелик, но всё же полным неумехой перед Джоном он бы не предстал.  
Однако предаваться фантазиям, пусть даже столь приятным, было не ко времени. Надо вырвать Джона из цепких когтей коварных клубных девиц. И при этом не огрести от него по физиономии за испорченный отдых.  
Выяснить, в какой клуб пошёл Джон, несложно — надо всего лишь вскрыть записи камер уличного видеонаблюдения. Но этот манёвр обязательно засечёт Майкрофт, потребует объяснений... Ну и чёрт с ним, с Майкрофтом! Джон важнее, чем несколько минут неудобного разговора.  
.............  
.............  
Том довольно усмехнулся — Лола рассчитала всё верно: Шерлока Холмса разозлило, что Джон второй вечер подряд возвращается домой пропахший дамскими духами. Но девочка не учла, насколько скверный у Шерлока характер — Джон захотел провести вечер вне дома не на третий день, а на второй.  
Домашний адрес Джона благодаря его же блогу известен любому и каждому — Бейкер-стрит, 221-б.  
Всё, что оставалось Тому, это сесть в кафе неподалёку и дождаться, когда Джон выйдет из квартиры.  
Перехватить Джона возле автобусной остановки и убедительно изобразить удивление от случайной встречи было несложно.  
Идея Джона пойти в ночной клуб Тому не понравилось. Там не только будет чрезмерное количество конкуренток, но и обстановка слишком невыгодная, сразу же напомнит Джону о бордельном прошлом собеседника. А это затруднит налаживание отношений.  
— Ночной клуб после больничного дежурства? Боюсь, это не лучший способ отдыха — в клубе слишком шумно и суетливо. Лучше всего расслабляться в боулинге.  
— Боулинг? — задумался Джон. — Когда-то у меня неплохо получалось... Но это было ещё до армии.  
— Шары катать как на велосипеде ездить, — улыбнулся Том. — Если научился один раз, после не разучишься, сколько бы времени ни прошло.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Джон. — А у вас на примете есть хороший боулинг?  
— Да, и неподалёку. Сыграем?  
Джон улыбнулся и кивнул.  
.............  
.............  
Сказать, что Шерлок был взбешён означало бы не сказать ничего — он буквально дымился от ярости.  
Мало того, что этот Том Эплтон оказался достаточно сообразителен, чтобы затащить Джона в боулинг, где предстал перед ним в самом выгодном свете — спортивный, красивый, грациозный, так он ещё и в индийской поэзии разбирался. Всякие зубодробительные «Бхартрихари», «Видьяпара», «Шудрака» Том произносил с такой очаровательной лёгкостью, будто говорил о них всё жизнь. Хотя так и было — Том упоминал об университетском образовании. Да и семья его, судя по всему, была весьма культурной и интеллигентной.  
— Кабир жил в пятнадцатом веке, — разглагольствовал Том. — Северной Индией тогда правили Великие Моголы, среди которых было немало тех, кто покровительствовал науке и искусству.  
— Мне очень нравится этот поэт, — ответил Джон. — Особенно вот это четверостишие:

Ни ласки, ни любви и ни духовной пищи  
повсюду не ищи, как милостыню — нищий:  
Ты ласку и любовь твори в душе своей,  
а не вымаливай их у других людей.

Том посмотрел на Джона с интересом.  
— У вас характерная манера декламации, — отметил он. — Обычно так читают стихи те, кто сам их пишет.  
— Это не обо мне, — быстро ответил Джон.  
«Слишком быстро, — отметил Шерлок. — Соврал. Так он ещё и стишки копает?!»  
Разговор Тома и Джона свернул на персидско-таджикскую поэзию.  
— Восток — удивительное место, — сказал Джон. — Такого количества поэтов не встретишь больше нигде. Вы знаете, что на творчество Перси Шелли значительное влияние оказала и восточная поэзия? В старые времена для восточного жителя могла быть простительна неграмотность, но неумение срифмовать хотя бы пару строк было жутчайшим бескультурьем. Во многом такое отношение осталось и сейчас.  
— А вы говорите, что не пишите стихи. Вы слишком долго прожили на Востоке, доктор, чтобы не глотнуть «вина поэзии».  
— Ну-у... Есть такое. Но мои стихи пока слишком неуклюжи, чтобы их кому-то показывать.  
— Вы явно себя недооцениваете. Или обращались за оценкой не к той аудитории. Помните, как у Хайяма:

Будешь в обществе гордых учёных ослов,  
Постарайся ослом притвориться без слов.  
Ибо каждого, кто не осёл, эти дурни  
Обвиняют немедля в подрыве основ.

Так зачем обращаться к ослам, доктор Ватсон? Покажите свои стихи обычным людям. Если вы выложите их у себя в блоге, у вашей поэзии появится немало поклонников.  
— Я подумаю, — ответил Джон.  
— Ещё партию, доктор Ватсон? — кивнул Том на дорожку.  
— Джон. И на «ты», если нет возражений.  
— Без проблем, Джон. Так ещё партию?  
— Давай.  
Шерлок скрипнул зубами. «Я ничего не понимаю в этой долбаной поэзии. И не умею играть в этот дурацкий боулинг. Но я могу найти для Джона развлечение получше болтовни и сбивания кеглей».  
Шерлок набрал СМС для Лестрейда.

Нужно дело. Любое. Срочно. Буду должен.  
ШХ

Спустя две минуты Лестрейд прислал ответ с одним словом — «Убийство» и адресом в припортовой части Ист-Энда.  
Шерлок уже от своего имени отправил это же сообщение Джону и с удовольствием понаблюдал, как быстро Джон распрощался с Томом.  
«Убийство явно примитивное, — размышлял Шерлок по дороге к перекрёстку, где собирался поймать такси, — я раскрою его за один вечер, если очень повезёт и в деле будет хоть какая-то сложность, то за два. Поэтому к послезавтра мне нужно новое развлечение для Джона. Надеяться, что Фортуна расщедриться и преподнесёт мне интересное преступление, было бы глупо. Поэтому нужен запасной вариант, который отвлечёт Джона от посторонних в период моей безработицы».  
.............  
.............  
Том сидел за барной стойкой паба при боулинге и подводил итоги свидания.  
Джон сам предложил перейти к неформальному общению — это плюс.  
Джон раскрыл Тому один из своих секретов, который не доверял больше никому — это плюс.  
Джон считает Тома привлекательным — не заметить, как он любуется Томом, было нельзя. Пусть это любование и носит чисто эстетический характер, без малейшего намёка на сексуальность, но это именно любование, а значит ещё один плюс.  
Джон мгновенно умчался, получив СМС от Шерлока Холмса — это минус.  
«И всё же счёт 3:1 в мою пользу. Можно переходить и к более решительным действиям».  
.............  
.............  
Убийство действительно оказалось банальным до омерзения — всего лишь кража со взломом и не вовремя вернувшимся домой хозяином.  
Впечатлить таким расследованием можно было разве что Джона, который никогда не блистал умом и не замечал даже самых очевидных деталей, а потому не мог объединить их в общую картину.  
Впрочем, расследование позволило прервать поползновения Тома Эплтона, а потому имело смысл.  
«Нейтрализовывать этого шлюшонка надо будет и завтра. Вопрос — чем?»  
Джон тем временем старался помочь Шерлоку в расследовании, хотя мог бы сделать вывод на основании прошлых попыток, что толку от него будет немного.  
— У покойного довольно дорогой музыкальный центр, — заметил Джон. — Странно, что грабитель его не забрал. Центр небольшой по размеру. И его, и колонки легко можно было положить в обычную спортивную сумку и вынести из квартиры.  
— Убитый сопротивлялся, — раздражённо пояснил Шерлок. — Шум их драки привлёк внимание. Грабитель должен был немедленно уходить, на упаковку центра не осталось времени.  
— Как интересно расположены колонки, — продолжал Джон. — Каждая колонка на своей стене, чтобы добиться наилучшего отображения звука.  
— У него тут целая гора классики, — кивнула Салли на низкий обшарпанный шкаф в углу комнаты. — Замучаешься описывать всю эту лабуду.  
— Да? — заинтересовался Джон. — И что же он слушал?  
Джон взял пульт, включил проигрывание. Зазвучала солнечная, лёгкая, радостная фортепианная мелодия, похожая на игривого котёнка.  
— Я же говорю — какая-то классика, — буркнула Салли.  
— Это не просто классика. Это Гайдн, третья часть сонаты двадцать три, фа-мажор, номер в каталоге Хобокена — шестнадцать. Исполнитель — Владимир Горовиц. Покойный был знатоком, если купил эту запись.  
И полиция, и Шерлок уставились на Джона в одинаковом изумлении.  
Салли глянула на дисплей музыкального центра.  
— Действительно — Гайдн, соната 23 плюс какие-то пометки. И на коробочке из-под диска написано Горовиц. Но как ты узнал? Тебе же не видно ни дисплей, ни коробочку.  
— Элементарно, Донован, — разозлился Шерлок. — Он не глухой. А манера исполнения Горовица достаточно индивидуальна, чтобы запомниться тем, у кого есть уши.  
— Помолчи, ненормальный, — цыкнула Салли. — Поскольку речь не о трупах, твоё мнение никого не интересует. — И с интересом посмотрела на Джона: — Где ты так научился разбираться в классике?  
— Я окончил музыкальную школу по классу кларнета. Мне даже советовали поступать в консерваторию, но медицина оказалась интереснее.  
— Офигеть! — восхищённо охнула Салли.  
— Ты мне ничего об этом не говорил! — возмутился Шерлок.  
— Ты не спрашивал, — ответил Джон. — Но как думаешь, почему Гарри позаботилась, чтобы у меня был не просто телефон, а с хорошим mp3-плеером?  
Шерлок не ответил. Попадать впросак ему случалось крайне редко, но каждый раз был очень болезненным.  
— Слушать музыку в записи — это извращение, — категорично заявил он. — Настоящее звучание даёт только живое исполнение.  
Шерлок выхватил у Джона пульт и выключил музыку.  
— Кто бы рассуждал об извращениях, — фыркнула Салли.  
— Да нет, Шерлок прав, — вступился Джон. — Даже в самой лучшей записи музыка многое теряет. Живое звучание всегда и ярче, и сочнее.  
— Джон, а как тебе игра Шерлока? — поинтересовался Лестрейд.  
— Не знаю. В моём присутствии он только издевался над скрипкой. Но судя по коллекции нот, исполнительский уровень должен быть выше средненормативного.  
— Ноты коллекционировать много ума не надо, — ядовито проговорила Салли.  
— Ты опись места преступления закончила? — холодно спросил Лестрейд. — Нет? Тогда займись делом!  
Салли с кислой миной занялась описью, а Шерлок сказал:  
— Внимательно изучите шкаф. Не коробки с дисками, а именно шкаф. Там может быть тайник.  
— Почему? — нахмурился Лестрейд.  
— Грабитель потратил на поиски больше времени, чем рассчитывал. Значит, искал что-то маленькое. И лежало оно не на виду. Устроить тайник в стене блочной квартиры так, чтобы об этом не знала вся округа, невозможно. Да и глупо: съёмная квартира — жилище временное, не стоит того, чтобы как-то её обустраивать. Покойник, судя по его музыкальным вкусам, был умным человеком, а потому не стал бы хранить свои секреты в постельном белье или в коробочке из-под компакт-диска. Этот дом — меблирашка, но шкаф с дисками не подходит по стилю к остальной мебели, да и стоил в пору своей молодости гораздо дороже здешних предметов меблировки. Шкаф принадлежал квартиросъёмщику. Если тайник и был, то только в этом шкафу. То, что в нём спрятано — ключ к заказчику преступления.  
Шерлок одарил всех эффектной торжествующей улыбкой и вышел из квартиры. Джон вежливо попрощался с полицией и пошёл вслед за ним.


End file.
